Flying close to the sun
by Demoness Kneesocks
Summary: When Rex goes down on a mission fighting a giant EVO in the desert he's rescued by these four recluse scientists who try and deny any attempts at thanking them. What's up with them?Part of my EVO!Holiday AU. Begins at about the start of the series and if this gets enough attention I'll keep this story going.
1. Crash and (almost) burn

**AN: Hey there. After my rushed one-shot yesterday I thought why not try and go for a full-fledged story? read, leave a review and I'll see if people in this fandom still look for anything active.**

* * *

"How´s he doing?"

"Poor kid was a breath away from dying from dehydration, he´s lucky Coco found him when she did."

"Remind me to get her a gift basket for that one."

"Unless your gift basket is you wrapped in ribbons I don´t think she´d be too interested."

"Well, I try."

Rex couldn´t remember much. There had been the mission, the rouge sandworm-like EVO rampaging throughout the desert, Six doing whatever ninja stuff he always did to help out, Bobo shooting like crazy, but after that… Not much. He´d been trying to get closer and attempt to cure it, but a swing from its gigantic tail had sent him spinning out of control in the air and it was then that things really got jumbled together.

The voices, which the teen hoped weren´t only in his head, continued arguing back and forth and the more lucid Rex became the more he realized either Providence was getting really lax on personnel behavior or he wasn´t in Providence. His instincts told him to lean more towards the latter option.

"Wha- who are…? What is-?" Rex didn´t manage to get a coherent sentence out of his mouth or barely open his eyes, blurry black and white shadows being the only things he could be able to make out though his half-lidded eyes.

"He´s waking up!" The youngest-sounding of the voices came closer and he felt a hand being placed on his forehead. "Take it easy, you had quite the fall."

The picture was steadily becoming clearer by the second and finally paradise came into focus. At least Rex assumed it was paradise because two beautiful women were looking down on him with worry in their also beautiful eyes. One had black hair and the other was an albino and both were wearing clothes that seemed to have come straight from Steampunk or a Mad Max movie.

"Well, hello ladies. Don´t worry, I am enough for the two of you"

Immediately the women frowned. The white-haired one crossed her arms and sighed while the other turned her back shortly to pick up a glass of water.

"You´ve been unconscious for most of the day, do you think you can drink?" Asked the black-haired one.

"From such a beautiful lady I couldn´t refuse anything."

Another sigh. "Let me help you stand up." She pulled one of his arms over her shoulders and pulled him up on the bed he´d been sleeping on since the day before. "My name´s Rebecca, by the way, and she´s Drew."

"Beautiful names for beautiful ladies." His charm was still unbroken from the fall.

Getting tired from the attitude they were getting from a kid that seemed to be the same age as hers, Drew sat on the bed and crossed one leg over the other while giving him her best ´mom stare´. "Please, stop with the compliments. She may be young but I´m old enough to be your mother."

Rex chocked on the water he´d been drinking and Rebecca proceeded to pat him on the back with a concerned expression. The poor boy needed fluids, but in his stomach, not in his lungs.

"Are you for real?!" Were the first words out of his mouth as soon as he´d stopped coughing.

Drew was starting to doubt the sun exposure and dehydration hadn´t permanently damaged their guest´s brain. He seemed average enough, if not for the part where Coco explained how she´d seen him create a jetpack and swords from his own body out of thin air, but his reasons skills seemed to be somewhat lacking, social skills too. Her (not-so) little man´s childhood had been spent with minimal interaction with other children his age and he for sure didn´t act this way towards any of her friends.

"I am thirty-eight, she´s twenty-eight." She pointed to herself then to Rebecca. "Now you´ll drink properly the rest of your water and then explain to us what someone your age was doing fighting an EVO that dangerous." Drew then shifted and sat towards the teen. "Is Providence so desperate they now start training them young or something? There´s a bet you need to between Noelle and I."

The boy nodded but, before he began to talk, he hesitated. He didn´t know anything about these strangers that claimed to have taken him in after his fight with the EVO. Six had taught him to be distrustful of new people that seemed overly-helpful and, as far as he was aware, Providence didn´t have any agents stationed this far out in the desert.

"You first." He said with conviction.

"What?" Asked both women, unsure of the answer he was looking for.

"Who are you? Where am I? Are you with Providence? Who are Coco and Noelle?" The string of questions seemed never-ending. Rex wanted to know if he should be afraid and, if so, how much of these people.

"Well…" Started Rebecca. "My name is Rebecca Holiday and I'm a doctor who studies nanites. This here is Drew Saturday and her area of expertise are cryptids and the like. We´re out here because we ran away from our old lives to dedicate ourselves to finding a solution to the nanite explosion that happened back in the day. There´s also Coco and Noelle, our, let´s call them, muscle in case things ever go sour, and also scientists as well."

"Now tell him our social security numbers and he´s set." Drew whispered with a dissatisfied expression. "We´re out here because our study methods are a bit unorthodox compared to Providence and, if we ever met, they´d likely jail us just because we´re trying to get everyone better but in a much more efficient way."

"Oh…" Rex hadn´t expected them to be so straightforward with their explanation. Honestly, he´d been prepared for some half-assed sob-story and a couple crocodile tears to sweeten the deal, not scientists trying to fix the mess the world had become. "Well, that sounds… nice, I guess. I´m rex, by the way, but I still wanna know why you brought me here."

"We didn´t." The younger woman shook her head. "It was Coco. She saw the fight and told us you fell down and the others couldn´t find you after all that mess was over, so she waited and brought you here."

"Couldn´t she have just called out to them?"

"I think we´ve made it clear us and Providence wouldn´t likely see eye-to-eye, so it is best for us to remain in the shadows of the organization with White Knight unaware we even exist."

"But why? If you´re scientists you could help!" He was getting an awesome idea. He loved it when he had those. "If you come back with me I´m sure you could be all set up in a real lab with all sorts of equipment and more! I can even cure some EVOs, so you could study me and go along faster in your research! Heck, compared to those white-coats your bedside-manner is like a saint´s."

The two women exchanged sad gazes and a shadow of a smile. Those faceless drones at Providence wouldn´t understand. The world wouldn´t understand. Their mission was far more than just to cure the earth´s population, they wanted it to improve and get better. To be just like them, with better adaptability traits that gave them an advantage over a normal human´s and better regenerative systems.

Their mission was to change the world… for the better!

Drew interlaced her fingers in her lap. "I don´t think that would be viable. We just wouldn´t fit in with all that impersonal contact and the like. It´s one of the main reasons we came out here, freedom to be ourselves."

"We do some odd jobs every now and then for some cash and go to the nearest town sometimes to have some fun, then come back to our research and pretend our lives are still great." Rebecca nodded with a tinge of sadness to her voice. "We are very different from what you´re used to."

"Holly, don´t say anything else." Drew advised her friend.

It could be just like every other place all over again. Someone found them out, they moved, only for everything to happen all over again and they just couldn´t take it anymore. They´d gotten so tired of everything, their friends leaving or plain dying or even transforming with the nanite explosion, no one else to turn but each other and the world couldn´t care less about them unless it was to incarcerate and run tests on them.

"But he´s like us!"

"No… he´s not." They had to face the facts. The truth was cold and ugly, much unlike their normal outward appearance. How was that for irony? "He´s got his whole life ahead of him and has these amazing abilities that could help cure the entire world. We´re very different, you have to face it."

"You can cure EVOs like me?!" Rex had never felt this excited. Finally, someone out there could understand him truly at last! "You really have to show me what you can do!"

"No, darling, we can´t." Drew had softened up her attitude towards the boy. He was more like her son after all, eager and curious about everything, always wanting to help others. "We can do some things but nothing that comes close to the dimension of your gift. We would love if you stayed with us but you´re needed out there, saving people from getting killed as EVOs, even if you´re so young."

"Then, you could at least come with me and meet with White. Maybe he could give you the resources, make you a sort of unit of Providence. I could introduce you to Noah, Bobo and even Six. He´d be pretty mad at me for putting myself in danger but I bet with you there I bet he´d mellow out even if just a bit!"

Rebecca and Drew went silent. They longed for the resources a real organization could obtain, brand new and certified equipment instead of the home-rigged variations they´d come up with, more personnel to help out, accurate data readings, field agents who knew what they were doing in managing EVOs… So close yet so far away, they wondered.

Eventually it was the younger woman who broke the silence with an apology. "No, sorry. We can keep you in until you´re strong enough and after that Coco can point you in the direction the others took after they couldn´t find you. That´s the most we can do for you. No public appearances, I´m afraid."

"Well, why can´t you come with me?"

Rex saw though these ladies and he could see they really were nice people. They´d helped him, demanded for nothing in return, showed what they´d been doing out there in the inhospitable desert free of charge and now they wanted to send him home well-fed and with a bandage and a kiss, so to speak. He wanted to make up to them and give them something in return, they were also trying to make the world a better place, so why not take up on his offer?

"We can´t risk questions, Rex."

"Well, why not? It´s not like you´re committing a crime or anything! I´ll even explain everything to White so you don´t need to be afraid of him thinking you wanted to kidnap me." He would do anything to help out these women. They´d helped him free-of-charge, so it was his turn now.

Before one of the two women could answer, the teen´s savior chose that moment to appear and answer his question without a single word dedicated to his inquisition.

"I heard voices, is he up?"

The lab door suddenly flew open and a genuine blonde harpy, talons for feet and legs, feathers in her hair and clawed wings, burst in with a wide smile and a canteen in hand with, what one would assume, was water.

Rex promptly fainted upon seeing the half-EVO/half-human that had opened the door wide to let herself in.

"Coco, what in the H E double hockey sticks?!"


	2. A punch (and slice) to the gut

**AN: Well, no one seemed to have anything bad to say about this fic so I guess I'll work on it whenever I have writer's block. See you whenever the next chapter may come out (PS: reviews make it come out sooner hehehe).**

* * *

When Rex opened his eyes for the second time around he had a vague idea of where he was but he also remembered lot of feathers. Why feathers? Scratch that, why was he waking up for a second time?!

Looking around he noticed the two women that had greeted him after he'd been rescued were gone, but there was another blonde one sitting at the end of the bed looking very much like she was regretting something.

"Well, hello there…" He began, calling up his trademark smile that guaranteed that any woman that saw it would fall instantaneously for it. "I believe we never met before."

"Oh, you're up!" The woman's head turned and the widest eyes possible were seen, filled with concern and curiosity if such a mix was possible. "I'm so sorry for the whole making you faint thing, I really wasn't thinking."

"You… what? There was something… I think it was an EVO!" Yes, now he was remembering! "It had claws, and feathers, and wings and… and…" Oh, now he really was remembering.

"My face." The blonde sadly nodded. Reaching into her locks she sunk her hand in and, with a light yelp, pulled out a feather from inside her hair and held it out for Rex to see. "Hi, my name's Coco and I'm an EVO. Harpy, to be more precise."

The teen didn't know what to say. Now it all made sense, the secrecy of the work they were doing, the denial of even showing themselves to Providence… The women hiding up in there were all EVOs who could control their forms and look human when they wanted to. If they were to show themselves to Providence at best they'd be subjected to a cure, at worst they'd be experiments.

"Eh, well…" Rex really had no idea what to respond. "Hi back at you, I guess. My name's Rex and I'm a sort of EVO myself too."

"Yeah, the others already told me."

For a few seconds afterwards the two settled on a comfortable silence. Everything was now out in the open and it had to be processed carefully.

For one rare occasion, Rex did not feel like rushing straight ahead. He'd been rescued by amazing people who, not only were the same sort of EVO like him, but also were hiding all this way up in the desert out of fear of retaliation for one single mistake. He could very well come back with Providence agents and have them locked up and studied like regular EVOs and whatever else but he didn't want to harm them, not after they'd helped him.

"Now it all makes sense, why they didn't wanna come back with me, I mean." He said, looking down at his intertwined hands.

"Would you take that offer if you were like us?" Coco asked, more of a rhetorical question than anything.

"Not really, no." Sometimes not even he liked the way he was forced to live. In an attempt to shift subject, Rex gestured to his host and asked a question that had been plaguing his mind for a while. "I could try and cure you, you know?"

"Yes. That's another reason why we don't want to go to Providence. We like to be this way." They loved the freedom that came with the wings. "Tell me, if someone offered to turn you into a normal human, would you take the offer outright with no hesitation?"

"Maybe, but, deep down, I know my real answer would be no. I like flying and fighting EVOs and besides Providence there's not much family I can remember having." Another reason as to why they'd acted the way they had when he offered to put in a good word for them. "So are all of you like… that?"

"If you mean harpies, no. Succubus, vampire, sphinx and harpy, so there's a healthy mix in there for you to pick from." The blonde chuckled.

Rex began to blush and looked to the side, embarrassed by his earlier actions when he'd first woken up. He'd been greeted with the sight of beautiful women so he turned on his charm in default as usual, not seeing the harm in a little flirting. Now he knew he'd been more than flirting with danger.

Coco cooed at the boy's motions and skootched closer. "Aww, don't look like that, Drew and Rebecca didn't take it personally."

"So… now what? Am I free to go, or do you plan on keeping me here for something?"

"Heavens take me if we planned on doing anything bad to you! No, if you'd like we could even go out right now and take you so far before pointing you on the right direction."

"I think that would be best, considering Providence should be searching for me like crazy."

"Well then, grab your stuff and follow me!" The woman quickly stood up and pointed to the door.

Rex hopped out from under the sheet and it was then he really got a good look of the room. The walls all seemed carved in a type of red rock, they would likely be inside some sort of cave if that was anything to go by, but beyond it the division didn't vary much from a standard bedroom. There was the bed he'd been occupying, a desk that looked like it was put together using old but sturdy planks along with some shelves stocked with books with unpronounceable names, some light fixtures, and a few posters from various events, maybe to try and cheer up whoever the room belonged to.

"By the way, is this a guest bedroom or…" Rex trailed off, putting on his trademark goggles and jacket.

"It's mine. I rescued you, so it was only fair I gave you my bed too." Coco nodded with a smile and winked. "Fun fact, it's also my feathers in the pillow, by the way, that's why it's so comfy. Drew and Rebecca already needed their beds, those two work like crazy."

"Drew, Rebecca and Coco, so I'm assuming there's only one left for me to meet."

"You'd be correct, my friend. That would be my dear sister, Noelle."

* * *

"Let's go, people, we don't have all day." The blue-haired woman made a motion to the outside of the cave.

With Rex up and about with a clean bill of health it was time for his departure.

With every one of the four scientists wanting some time to clear their head they'd all agreed to go together with their temporary guest and say their goodbyes in person. It had been a short but entertaining while to have someone over who saw from their perspective.

When put together the women really looked like they were playing the part of the misfit engineer in a movie, with their clothes slightly torn in some places and slightly large boots along with baggy pants. All they were truly missing was the oil grease and the tool belt to play the part.

"As you can see, Noelle is me with blue hair and without all the fun." Coco explained to the teen as he followed the group to the cave entrance.

"Without all the reckless fun." Noelle corrected her sister.

"Meh, same thing."

When stepping outside the sun was already setting, making the air have a cool to it that would allow them to travel more comfortably instead if they chose the middle of the day to continue their journey. Still, the landscape was very much forgettable if one were to loose themselves in the desert. There were some rocky elevations similar to the one they were stepping out from, likely other caves or even cave systems that linked into the one they'd just came out of, but as far the eye could see there was mostly sand everywhere.

Noelle went in the front of the group, motioning for them to follow her. She had the best sense of direction out of all of them and could guide herself easily in their current environment without any sort of instruments for help or even looking up at the stars that would begin appearing soon.

"So, you're Coco's sister, huh?" The boy attempted to strike a conversation with their guide.

"That's right, we're twins in fact." Answered Noelle with a slight smile.

"Oh!" That one he hadn't seen coming. "It's a bit hard to tell, because of-"

"The dyed hair, yes." Twirling a piece of her dyed mane in her fingers, the woman smiled. "Don't look like that, even when I was a blonde it was a bit hard to pin us down as twins."

"Well, you are both very beautiful women."

"My, my, aren't you a charmer."

The group kept on going ahead on foot, taking their time in reaching their destination. None wanted to rush those last moments so they kept making small talk about their personal interests, such as food a music.

Rex learned more about the women who'd rescued him than he knew about the faceless scientists that they had back at Providence, making him wish they would somehow see eye to eye with the company and come back alongside him. He'd learned Coco and Noelle liked old-style rock while Drew and Rebecca drifted more towards swing, both old and new, and that they all had a sweet tooth but Coco, who would much on endless bags of chips if she could get her hands on them.

It was hard to keep track of the time but with the sun almost set they'd finally arrived where the teen had been first rescued.

"Well, I guess this is it." It was awkward, to try and say goodbye.

"Stay safe and just keep heading in that direction for you to reach the nearest city." Noelle smiled and pointed to the north-east.

"It was fun having a bunkmate for a day." Coco chuckled and scratched her head while looking away. "Try and remember us sometimes."

"Be that brave knight in shining armor and you'll certainly find that princess. Just try and stick closer to your age." Rebecca smiled and ruffled the teen's hair.

"You know I will." Rex smiled and nodded. "But, what can I say, you are all such lovely ladies."

When it finally came time for Drew to say something he felt like it was her son all over again. It had been a while since he'd last contacted her and she had no idea where he could possibly be by then. A young man needed his family but somehow breaking that pattern seemed to be the norm that day and age. She ought to try and find Zack and convince him to move in with her and the others, he'd long departed when he lost his father after the event and made sporadic appearances here and there just to appease her.

The albino woman smiled at the young man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Rex, we all want you to- what the H is that?!" She stopped her speech to point at a shape walking towards them and getting closer at great speed.

Turning around, the teen narrowed his eyes but then soon after his face bloomed into a smile. "Six!" He yelled out with a smile, unaware of what the presence of those two meant for the group that accompanied him.

"Uh-oh." Coco hissed in discontent.

"Providence!" Cursed Noelle.

"Fall back!" Drew sharply ordered.

The four women tried to step back but it was too late. The man dressed in a green suit and sunglasses was already coming at them, an impressive pair of blades drawn and ready to slice through them and into pieces.

"Six, wait!" Rex attempted to avoid the confrontation, remembering what it may have looked like to the other side, but what happened next was unavoidable.

Before any other of them could make a move it was Rebecca that stepped in-between the weapons and her friends just at the right moment. Like a scissor the blades joined and separated faster than the eye could see... going right through her torso and ripping the lower half of her shirt to ribbons.

Six had let his guard fall when he'd assumed to have killed the woman, waiting on the torrent of blood that would spray out of her wound and the moment when the body would fall down, lifeless, in the scorching sand.

"Think again, idiot!" Rebecca caught her attacker by surprise when her unattached lower body kneeled him right in the stomach and then she punched him as hard as she could, breaking the glasses and sending him instead flying away and into the sand below their feet. Her plan to disorient him had worked.

At that moment, and impressive pair of bat wings sprouted from her back and her features darkened, her tongue growing to an impressive length along with her nails turning into talons. The upper part of her body hovered a few feet over the lower, still upright part, and the woman smiled.

"Manananggal." Whispered Noelle in awe at her friend's form. It wasn't often they were released from the confines of their human forms but if the was to be the case… "Ladies, follow Rebecca's lead!"

The women were just about to enter into combat more when more Providence agents came into view and this time more armed than the man in the green suit. Impressive weaponry, the likes of heavy-duty rifles and tanks, were pointed at them by an impressive number of operatives that kept on rising until they were totally surrounded.

The women had been otherwise too preoccupied with the just one in front of them they'd failed to watch the rear and the oncoming storm of troops that had spread out in order to encase them in a tight formation, from which they'd have a hard time running away from.

Releasing her EVO form, Rebecca stepped back until she was back looking normal in one piece and together with her friends.

"Well, this is awkward." She said while taking in their newfound situation.

Looks like they'd be getting the grand tour of Providence after all… Or at least of their holding cells and likely laboratories if things went south.


	3. Caught but not trapped

**AN: A big thanks to** **YellowAngela for reminding me that this fandom need to be kept alive!**

* * *

"What exactly am I exactly looking at?" Came the voice from the monitor in a tone that implied extreme displeasure.

White Knight had given orders for his troops to come back with Rex, not a band of desert survivors in cuffs and with every single weapon pointed at them alongside the teen. Losing their primary weapon against EVOs would have been a devastating blow to their ranks and public image so Rex had needed to be found and brought back ASAP before the desert swallowed him for good.

The man hated to be out of the loop and there had been no briefing about the incoming prisoners or what they had done but, if the soldiers were as on edge as they appeared, the women could prove to be rather dangerous.

"Yes… well, you see, sir…." The soldier was having a hard time explaining himself to the big boss. One wrong word and he could be out of a job or on cleaning duty indefinitely along with his entire platoon. "After we went back to look for Rex we found him accompanied by these four women and one turned into an EVO to pick a fight with Six-"

"Excuse me?!" The black-haired woman burst out, her handcuffs rattling as she nodded towards the green-clad man. "It was self-defense! He came at me with those swords and I only gave him a black eye, a more than fair trade."

"Silence!" The seemingly reasonable man showed his true colors that time around. He had no time for more troublemakers, the one they had was already enough to deal with and gave him more than enough headaches. "I was not talking to you, Miss…"

Rebecca resigned herself to giving a deadpan look to the head of Providence and not opening her mouth. Names held power and hers was known already in a few fields here and there, no need for some stranger to know who she really was… who her family was. She´d packed up and left for a reason, to give protection to her family and heal up the planet in the way she thought was more efficient and the first reason always remained in the higher pedestal.

Noelle groaned and nudged the glaring woman next to her. "Oh, just do it. It´s not like he can´t search the globe for any trace of us by our looks alone." Looking the man in the eyes she stood to appear as strong as possible, squaring her shoulders in a motion to not show fear to her captor. "Noelle Rivers."

"Right. And the rest of you are…?" Questioned the pale man in the monitor as he glared at the other three prisoners.

"Coco Rivers. Twins." The blonde followed suit in her sister´s path with a grin, as if unfazed by the situation they were all currently in.

Making a face, the black-haired woman finally resigned herself to their fate. "Rebecca Holiday."

Last, but not least, the albino prisoner restrained the urge to try and break free and did as her blue-haired friend, mimicking her motions. "Drew Saturday."

White carefully examined the women once more. He´d wanted two of them on his team since he´d assumed control of Providence but had been unable to track them down and now there they were, handcuffed and apparently suffering from a similar situation to that of their primary weapon. He had an idea on what to do with them but that left him undecided on what to do with the twins.

Taking another moment, White finally came to a decision. "Right. Well then, the first two are irrelevant but the others I know about you both. One with three PHDs and someone I have tried locating in the past and the other experienced with ´unnatural´ creatures and studying them."

Groaning, Holiday turned to her blue-haired friend. "Thanks a lot. ´Just do it´ really wasn´t what we needed to hear, apparently."

"Oh, bite me." Retorted Noelle with a sharp edge.

"Enough!" Shouted White Knight as he frowned down upon the four prisoners. "Place them in separate containment units until I am ready to interrogate them."

"Wait, what?" Rex finally found his voice at the issued incarceration sentence. "They helped me and if it weren´t for them I´d be long gone. Can´t you just let them go?"

"I would, but if there is a chance these women are anything like you we could use the extra weapons."

Drew sneered at the coldness in the man´s voice as he referred to Rex as a weapon. She knew what it was like dealing with a teen with unusual powers and the worst you could do was treat them differently. Zack was off to somewhere unknown and she worried every day about her not-so-little man and how he was fairing after the nanite event that had seemingly made his father and friends disappear into thin air. He´d rebelled against his own mother in his grief and left out of the blue, no phone, no nothing to remain in touch.

"Calling a child a weapon, you really are a piece of work." Said the albino woman with poison in her tone.

"Well, at least I am not the one about to be incarcerated, am I?" Retorted the pale man with a hint of a smirk.

That bastard! How could he?! Treating children like unfeeling weapons was unjustifiable!

The blue-haired woman looked at her friend and saw a situation beginning to emerge. Literally. "Drew, calm down or else-"

"She´s transforming! Everyone, take aim!" Shouted one of the soldiers as he readied his weapon along with all the others in the room.

"Your tail! Calm down before you get shot!" Noelle shouted. She was getting increasingly seriously worried by the second one of them might not make it out of Providence alive.

While being one of the most rational of the group Drew was also one of the most hot-tempered. She could go from zero to disaster mode in an instant and damn the consequences that came from her spur of the moment reaction to the situation at hand.

Letting out a scoff, Drew put away her spade-tipped tail and emerging scales on the skin of her arms and face. "Fine…"

They would have to play by that self-absorbed man´s rules. For now.

* * *

"What I wouldn´t give for a cup of Irish coffee."

"Damn, I wish I had a magazine in here."

"I´d love some water."

Contrary to her calmer sister, Coco was the unpredictable element that made life a little more interesting for the pair and their friends, or more complicated, whichever angle one chose to see the women through. Noelle never felt overshined by her, instead encouraged to do what she really liked to by her more hyper sister and anyone messed with one they messed with both, that was for sure.

Coco loved pushing boundaries. It was almost as if her life´s mission was to test which rules were best to be broken and when. Almost like a childish impulse to do the opposite of what she was told that led to her always upbeat personality and characteristic traits that made her a magnet for trouble, she was the go-to woman if you wanted to have a good time and no regrets about it or the consequences.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Six bellowed, a rare occurrence, when he entered the room where the prisoners were held. Seeing soldiers on a constant come and go had raised his suspicions but this was just… there was no name for how unprofessional the situation was. "Who has been giving things to the prisoners?! White Knight will lose it for good this time!"

"Oh, looks like fun´s over." The blonde pouted and leaned back against her plexiglass cage, slowly sliding down to sit more or less comfortably with her legs promptly crossing and resting her elbows on them. Taking a sip of her coffee cup she allowed the heat to spread through her body.

"I asked what in the name of whatever you hold dear is going on here."

The four were held in individual plexiglass cages inside the room but now, where should have been at least two guards for each of them, there were none.

Chuckling, the harpy EVO woman let herself get more comfortable in the floor of her prison. "Relax, it´s a side effect of being exposed to such a great-looking group of women after so long. Ever heard of the cheerleader effect? It´s that time like a million because men just love us and would do anything for even a measly wink. It´s like an EVO thing, maybe, dunno, Holly or Drew can explain it better." She let one of the straps of her top fall off her shoulder to exemplify her point. "I am soooo hot, I would love a whisky on the rocks." Smiling, Coco recomposed her clothing. "See?"

"What I see is a direct violation of conduct that will get many people in trouble, me included." Six really had no patience to deal with this type of behavior, from both sides.

"Hey, love the new shades. Got a black eye or anything you trying to hide? Holly did land a good punch on you."

"Coco…" Warned Rebecca from her cage. She hadn´t taken advantage of the situation exactly due to their position and had warned against the ´trick´ but the blonde had not paid mind to her warnings.

"What? You did."

"And quite well-deserved, might I add." Drew nodded confidently. "You get what you pay for and you got a beating. Seriously, running up to an unarmed person with a sword drawn is clearly a scenario where someone is going to fight for their life."

"I did not ask for your opinion." The green-clad man resisted the urge to huff.

"Well, now you have it."

The two adults remained in a stalemate, glaring at each other until the door opened and Rex came though accompanied by another teen.

"And here are- Six, you´re here!" Oops, he´d genuinely not expected his agro-nanny to be on guard duty.

Rex had wanted to show Noah around the base and make a quick stop to introduce him to the people that had saved his life back in the desert. Getting the code to the door had been rather easy after asking/bribing Bobo to help him and dealing with the normal Providence soldiers would have been dealt with when it came the time to do it but Six was another story all-together.

Suppressing a groan, the sixth deadliest man in the world turned to his charge. "And Rex, what business do you have here?"

"I just wanted to show Noah to my friends."

"Hi, Noah!" The blonde woman waved her hand enthusiastically and smiled cheerfully at the teen.

"Hey…" Noah responded nervously with a slight blush and rubbed his arm while taking a brief look to the side. "So you really saved Rex out in the desert."

"Yes, my sister did. Hello, I´m Noelle." Smiled the blue-haired woman, taking her eyes off her magazine for a quick smile before turning her attention back to it and turning a page. Huh, the fall colors that year were abysmal by the looks of that dress.

"Rex, you know you are not allowed to be in here so go and do whatever it is you were doing." Ordered Six as he pointed towards the door.

"I was gonna show Noah to the Zoo." Answered the teen.

"Then do it, I don´t care. Right now I have to fix a mess before White starts taking names and handing out punishments."

"Yeesh, fine. I´ll see you later, my beautiful ladies."

"I loved meeting you, Noah! Bye, Rex!" Coco shouted at the leaving teen with her ever-energetic smile and waved her arms. Looking to the side, unsure of why she had been the only one to say goodbye to the two boys, she saw her friends giving her deadpan looks and even the green-clad mercenary seemed to have an eyebrow raised at her antics. "What? It would be rude not to say goodbye."

Burying her face in her hands, Holiday sighed. "Now I´m the one who needs that whisky." She murmured.

"I don´t think you´re gonna have a lot of luck with this guy. Well… unless you take off your-"

"COCO!"


End file.
